


Stories of Old (and New)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, End of the World, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the world of the 100 came to be, and what came before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories of Old (and New)

“Ela, Ela! Tell us a story about before! Please?!” You heard the children before you saw them, at 87 years old you were one of the few surviving elders that remembered life before. Before the powers of the world attempted to destroy each other and very nearly succeeded in destroying the world. They retreated into space joining several space stations and abandoning earth to simmer in radiation. The young ones only knew the world of your childhood through whispered stories and songs around fires after a long day. You were seventeen when it all happened. Hoping to finish school, travel the world and become a doctor. You accomplished part of your dreams but sadly much of your dreams were destroyed with the cities as the bombs fell. “Gather round little ones, which story shall I tell? The story of the nation before the bombs or the story of the ancient civilization that lived thousands of years before us?” “Both Ela?! Please?!” 

“Before the nation that is now, there was a country called The United States of America. Made up of 50 states spanning a continent with 12,383 miles of coastline, only 12,383 miles. Full of people, hundreds of millions. Several hundred millions too many to live like we do now. There was conflict, lots of it. Bloodshed too. The earliest people believed that the colour of their skin meant that they were most important and enslaved those who were different. Eventually after much bloodshed and several wars things got better. Then another group of people who were different were hated, because of who they loved. People believed it was wrong to love those the same as them.” “Like Gracie and Lily?” “Yes exactly like them Lexa. They were granted the right to marry those they love after some time. Things were looking up for that country. However in a different part of the world, a place close to where the empires of old were a clock was ticking. Their government was corrupt, they disliked the freedom of the citizens of those United States. So they sent a missile flying straight to one of the biggest cities in the world a place of power, we know the ruins to be Ton, DC but back then it was known as Washington, DC. Many innocent people were killed and the government of those states decided to send a missile straight back to where they suspected the missile came from. They were wrong and in a matter of days the world I had known was gone.” 

“At that point, the richest of the rich retreated up to a space station in space to be safe from the radiation. We don’t know if they still survive up there or if they think they’re the remains of humanity surviving in an air bubble above earth. My older sister went up with her rich husband, I often wonder if Carrie’s still alive. Those of us left on earth after the radiation banded together into groups, we settled in different places across the continent. Those who settled at the coast south from here are the ones we call the Boat Clan, those who settled north of what was New York where it is cold and icy are called the Ice Clan. We who settled in the mountains beside Washington, DC are the Woods Clan.” 

“I took biology in high school, I knew climate change was happening at 17. A nuclear missile storm made further changes in the weather. The Ice Clans already cold home, got colder and they layered up thick animal skins and became seasoned warriors. The Boat Clan were originally known as the Sea Clan but as the cruel seas rose up they took to boats to live becoming the Boat Clan. We the Woods Clan weren’t badly effected, other than the late summer storms that used to be called hurricanes and cyclones.” 

“Many of those who had survived the nuclear storm which I now call the apocalypse, had begun to get sick. It was the radiation from the bombs, those who survived passed on their genes to their children and those who were sick were abandoned to die. We adapted to survive in this new world.” 

“Ela what about the twelve clans? How did the alliance form?” “After forty years of surviving, people emerged from the mountain. These people had not adapted to process the radiation and many died. After a week the mountain was closed off, now the men from this mountain are only seen in suits with oxygen masks. Shortly after the mountain men disappeared back in their mountain, the fogs that burn began. The fog is unsurvivable, it turns men into monsters and those that disappear during the fog are never seen again. After that we abandoned our guns after an entire village disappeared after a mountain man was shot.” 

“After a long walk to a city, known to us as Polis many leaders of clans had gathered. We decided that until the mountain can be destroyed, we all twelve clans will be united. We will trade, and survive by staying out of the zone in which the acid fog reaches.” 

“A short while after this occurred, a man fell from the sky. He was injured and died shortly after I reached him. All he said was “Suicide by earth, what a joke.” He renewed my then fading hopes about Carrie being alive. He had her eyes but looked like her husband. I never knew his name.” 

“Around this time stories of the city of light began, many from the different clans left wandering through the wasteland of dust and sand never to be seen again all except one. Emori who wandered across and came back with reports of a mansion and a woman who was alive but not. She said it was like the stories I had told her about my childhood. Green grass and beautiful homes without damage. It is said to be where the bombs were launched from.” 

“Ela what about those places you wanted to go?” “As a teenager before I became a warrior but after I had started my medical training. I was told stories of an empire that ruled 2000 years before we lived. They were called the Romans, they had stories of Gods & Goddesses, wine and magnificent stone structures that still stood when I was a child. I hope that they survived. Their Gods and Goddesses were given magnificent temples and sacrifices in return for protection.” 

“Few stories of their heroics survive. Most were lost with the books in the libraries that burned. I remember the story of Persephone the Goddess of spring kidnapped by Hades the King of the underworld, who entered a prisoner and emerged the Queen of the Underworld. She lived with her husband six months of the year, we call those autumn and winter but every year she returns for Spring and Summer.” 

“I remember an emperor, called Caesar Augustus named after his father Julius Caesar, he did many things good and bad. It was under his control the empire began to die.” “Ela it is getting late the children have training tomorrow!” “Indra let them be children. I know the mountain took your love, but they are young.” 

Five years later, Ela saw a ship from the sky fall and a girl with Carrie’s blonde hair emerged along with 100 other teenagers while hiding in the undergrowth. They called her Clarke. There were many deaths, several bombs and a fallen ship from space but eventually Ela watched the girl with Carrie’s hair kill the boy she loved for peace with the Commander Lexa. Days later Clarke of the sky people walked away from the other boy she loved after killing everyone in the mountain to rescue 47 remaining teenagers of the 101 that originally fell from the sky. The pain in her eyes led Ela to her, she sent her to heal by the sea a place she herself had spent much time at before the bombs. 

Six months after that Ela watched Clarke return to her people after dealing with the guilt she felt from killing many innocent people. The boy Clarke walked away from walked towards her. His sister the one named after the emperor of old Octavia walked along side him with one of your own Lincoln; the first of the mountains monsters returned to a man. After so much war and death there was joy.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've been brave enough to post any work :)


End file.
